


Para sempre sua

by LadyDuMaurier



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuMaurier/pseuds/LadyDuMaurier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Frank morresse e Claire tivesse que assumir a presidência . Como ela reagiria tendo que trabalhar sozinha ?<br/>Sentiria falta de Frank ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para sempre sua

Fazia um ano desde que Frank morrera , mais uma vez Claire acordava de manhã sozinha , Thomas Yates estava certo quando escreveu que eram um ato indivisível . Governar o país não era algo fácil e sem ele ao seu lado se tornara uma tarefa que não espera enfrentar sozinha tão cedo .

Caminhando sozinha pelos corredores da casa que ambos lutaram para permanecer , ela pensava sobre os trinta anos ao lado do marido ; nunca homem algum chegaria aos pés de Francis , ele era seu caipira de Gaffney , articulador político , companheiro , amante e marido no final do dia . Poucos homens conseguiriam chegar onde ele havia chegado ou permanecer tanto tempo a mantendo feliz e a desafiando a ultrapassar seus próprios limites . Claire nunca pulara a ponte , seu casamento podia ser um flerte com o suicídio no entanto era algo sedutor e ao qual sempre soube que por mais que tivesse vontade de pular , haveria sempre uma mão para trazê-la de volta .

— Senhora o jato está pronto .

— Já estou indo . Saindo de seu devaneio Claire , segue para o avião .

Não voltará ou tivera interação com Moscou desde que ajudará  Catherine Duran , no entanto a situação mudará , ela era agora a presidente dos EUA  e querendo ou não Viktor teria que a engolir assim como da outra vez . Os dois juntos realmente representavam a Guerra Fria , não podiam se agredir , mas provocar e ferir o orgulho sim .

Quando o jato desce uma recepção a esperava , após o cerimonialismo a presidente dos EUA se encontrava de frente com o presidente da Rússia .

— Viktor .

— Claire . Vamos até meu gabinete .

Seguindo para a sala familiar a ambos , as portas são fechadas .

— Como se sente ?

— Não , estamos aqui por mim Viktor .

— Você cresceu muito desde nosso último encontro , no entanto continua igual.

— Sim antes eu era primeira dama .

— Agora é presidente . Sinto muito por seu marido.

— Não , não sente .

— Você estava com ele segundo a mídia. O fígado nunca foi …

— Não estamos aqui para falar de meu marido . Ele se foi , irá trabalhar comigo.

— Sim esta certa , mas seu casamento não era muito diferente  de trabalho.

Transferindo um olhar tão frio quanto a neve que caia do lado de fora , Claire retira os papéis que carregava em sua pasta colocando em cima da mesa começando a explicar o acordo que queria fazer , a luta contra o terrorismo fôra o que dera a presidência e o que poderia custar se Viktor continuasse a fornecer armamento pesado aos pequenos grupos resistentes.

Para Viktor as exigências e ofertas não eram tão ruins , Claire fôra muito cuidadosa algo surpreendente para uma mulher em luto , devia reconhecer que ela era muito boa em analisar as pessoas , talvez por isso seu relacionamento com o marido tinha dado certo . No entanto podia ver alguns traços que ela não revelara antes , realmente a morte do marido a machucava ainda , a cumplicidade que haviam carregado por quase trinta anos soava na voz dela , assim como na de Frank quando o obrigara a tirar a esposa da ONU .

— Existem algumas pendências no que me oferece , mas acho que podemos acertar .

— O que quer Viktor ?

— Agora ? Jantar .

—  Eu não vou sair daqui até resolvermos isso .

— Você é sempre assim impossível ou é algo despertado quando está sobre minha presença ?

— Não seja tão pretensioso .

Voltando para os papéis a discussão entre eles continua sem pausas .

— Os papéis estarão prontos amanhã .

— Aceita meus termos ?

— São suportáveis .

Se levantando Viktor pega uma garrafa de Vodka servindo dois copos .

— Obrigado .

— Depois de ficar discutindo o mínimo que se pode esperar é uma bebida no final .

— Devemos ser objetivos .

— Você sempre foi assim ?

— Como acha que eu era ?

— Uma debutante , com os melhores pretendentes que poderia ter qualquer um , no entanto inacessível , distante e de ideias próprias . Você devia sorrir muito , não aprendeu isso somente para política .

— Talvez . – Ela vira seu copo sendo servida novamente  – Você sempre foi um tubarão não é Viktor , observando , atacando e destruindo .

— Caçar sozinha pra você é diferente , sempre teve um parceiro . Como se sente a esse respeito ?

— O que é agora Viktor , meu psicólogo ?

— Não . Mas eu vejo o que você reprime. Não achou que fosse sentir tanto . Você é uma dama de gelo Claire .

— Você nunca vai nos entender . Não éramos apenas Frank e Claire . Nós éramos os Underwoods , nos completávamos como pessoas e como parceiros . Nosso casamento não era uma convenção social , Francis não me prometeu felicidade mas a total liberdade .

— Vocês passaram a vida dentro da política , escolheram uma vida sem liberdade.

— Não realmente , juntos tínhamos a nossa liberdade . Mas não tente entender Viktor , não é convencional .

— Você não é uma mulher convencional Claire .

— Obrigado .

Se levantando aquela era a primeira conversa franca desde a morte de Frank , a acompanhando até a porta ele toca seu ombro .

— O que foi ?

— Eu a acompanho até seu quarto .

Seguindo em silêncio os dois caminham para o quarto oferecido .

— Boa noite .

— Boa noite .

Abrindo a porta Claire lança um último olhar antes de fechá-la deixando-o para trás. Passava da uma quando as batidas a fizeram levantar da cama.

— Viktor . O que quer ?

— A acordei ?

— Não . Mas porque está aqui ?

— Estava sem sono .

— Bate na porta de toda visita ?

— Apenas das bonitas .

— O que o fez perder o sono ?

— Isso .

A puxando pelo pescoço Viktor a beija , inicialmente a atitude do presidente a incomoda , fazendo  com que se separarem com um tapa na cara .

— O que pensa que está fazendo ?

— Você tem uma mão pesada .

— Não se aproxime assim novamente . Nunca mais .

— Ou então o que ? Se aproximando os dois ficam a poucos centímetros de distância . Olhos azuis devorando olhos azuis .

O silêncio é quebrado pelo corpo de Claire batendo contra a parede , os lábios se encontrando . Uma confusão de sentimentos se encontravam , desconfiança , raiva e uma estranha conexão gelada .

— Não somos amigos Viktor . A voz dela é macia mas não deixa de ser seria .

— Não , não somos .

Apesar da raiva que sentia de Viktor não conseguia evitar que a situação de estar no meio de um corredor com ele e se exitar com o olhar faminto que a devorava . A muito tempo não se sentia assim , sua vida desde a morte de Frank fora em função de construir  um legado para ambos , agora nos braços de outro homem uma chama esquecida renascia .

A empurrando para dentro do quarto e fechando as portas , o presidente se deliciava não apenas com os lábios doces ou com os belos traços , mas com o conjunto inteiro que compunha a ex primeira dama .

A jogando sobre a cama ,  ele retira a camisa branca que vestia e a calça , retirando a camisola preta por cima da cabeça Claire fica apenas de calcinha .

Beijando seu pescoço Viktor sorria para si mesmo ao ouvir os gemidos dela , seu corpo era perfeito suas pernas cruzando em sua cintura , suas mãos lhe arranhando as costas , os cabelos loiros sempre tão arrumados começavam a se bagunçar . Os seios dela batendo sobre seu peito e o olhar penetrante seriam suficiente para que jamais esquecesse aquela noite , mas sentindo-se dentro dela a entrega era maravilhosa .

Viktor era diferente de qualquer amante que tivera antes , Adam lhe dava um amor gentil , com Francis se sentia segura  pois sabia que ele não faria nada que a machucasse , seu marido a amava , já Thomas a fazia sentir-se desejada . Viktor tinha algo animalesco .

Ela morde seu ombro , instantes antes de chegarem ao clímax juntos .

— Não deveríamos ter feito isso . Ela dizia enquanto ele a observava com o corpo enrolado sobre os lençóis .

— Veja isso como uma relação diplomática Claire .

— Sabe qual foi a primeira  coisa que disse a Francis sobre você ?

— Não .

— Lhe disse que você era um ladrão Viktor. E agora estou eu na cama com você .

— Tive vontade de levá-la pra cama desde seu brinde provocador nos EUA .

— Você me chamou de prostituta . Está lembrado ?

— Realmente isso não é algo que você seja.

— Nenhum de nós devia se prestar a isto , não confiamos um no outro e muito menos  nos apreciamos como pessoas . Você não me suporta , assim como eu o repudio .

— Está certa sobre tudo Claire . No entanto existem duas coisas que aprecio em você .

— O que ?

— Sua beleza e sua sinceridade . Poucas pessoas olham nos meus olhos ou falam comigo como você .

— Obrigado . Também posso dizer que existe algo que admire em você .

— E o que seria ?

— Seu status , você não é presidente apenas porque o povo lhe apoia . Você é presidente porque luta todos os dias para se manter atrás de sua mesa .

— Não esperava ouvir um elogio seu .

— Será o único que ouvira .

O silêncio tomou o cômodo alguns minutos antes de ser quebrado .

— Você está aqui , por que eu toquei a ferida e apesar de tudo que tenta fazer para enganar a solidão . Sabe que está só , assim como eu .

Claire nada disse , sabia que era verdade . Ninguém jamais substituiria Francis , ela poderia fechar os olhos , viver com os retratos e até sorrir com as lembranças , mas estava só .

E fôra por essa fragilidade causada pela ausência de alguém ao seu lado , que se entregara a Viktor .

A noite passará , assim como a manhã . Nenhum tocará sobre o incidente de madrugada .

— Os papéis estão prontos para serem assinados . Ela diz os colocando sobre a mesa.

Lendo-os o presente assina o acordo entre ambos .

— Quando partira ?

— Assim que me entregar estes papéis .

— Aqui estão eles .

Dando uma rápida olhada , ela os guarda em uma pasta .

— Obrigado Viktor .

Trocando um aperto de mão , os dois se dirigem a porta .

— Adeus presidente Underwood .

— Adeus presidente Petrov .

Um último olhar é trocado antes da porta se fechar , os levando para seus mundos .

Sentado em sua cadeira Viktor sabia que nunca realmente enxergaria a mulher com quem esteve , porém podia esperar grandes feitos dela .

Olhando através da janela , Claire deixava Moscou e Viktor . Suas realidades eram  tão diferentes quanto seus posicionamentos no entanto ele fora a primeira pessoa a ver um relance do que ela vivia .

Não importava quanto tempo se passasse nenhum homem conseguiria substituir ou fazê-la se sentir como Francis James Underwood a fizera .

Ela o amava , mais do que tubarões amam sangue .


End file.
